


Technical Difficulties

by mommymjolnir



Category: Halloween (2018), Halloween Movies - All Media Types
Genre: 2018 michael, Creampie, F/M, Older Man/Younger Woman, Phone Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Shower Sex, Top Michael
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-01
Updated: 2021-01-01
Packaged: 2021-03-11 03:48:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,238
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28488588
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mommymjolnir/pseuds/mommymjolnir
Summary: Phone sex with our favorite old psycho.
Relationships: Michael Myers/Reader, Michael Myers/You
Kudos: 55





	Technical Difficulties

You had always thought getting Michael a phone was just a waste of your money, considering that he rarely used it. His age, and stubbornness to want to do so being to blame. You got an occasional ‘late’ informing you that he would be home later than usual, and a ‘groceries’ while you were at work that would prompt you to stop and get more on your way home. Other than that you’d never known him to use his phone and you were quite surprised when you would actually see him grab it on his way out whenever that may be.  


Quite frankly today had been no different than most of the others. You had arrived home close enough to 5, changed clothes, and then proceeded to start dinner for you both deciding on shrimp fried rice. You ate in silence and he went on his way, giving you a small nod as he grabbed the phone on his was out. You washed the dishes and turned on the tv to drown out the deafening silence of being without Michael. It seemed like silence without him was unbearable now even though silence used to comfort you, while now all it seemed to do is make you feel alone. Shaking the thought from your head you decided to do the laundry, a task that was long overdue considering the clothes had began to fall out of the basket. It was a task you never seemed to enjoy, but a necessary one, so you did it without complaint.  


Preparing yourself for your shower you heard your phone ping. Confusion washes over you seeing as it is a message from the boogeyman himself. Curiously you open it only to be even more confused as a fuzzy picture of his coveralls flashes across your screen. A second ping reveals another image yet this time it is of his dingy white mask. You let out a small giggle as you receive another message that reads, ‘accident.’ A small smirk comes across your face as you snap a quick pic of your ass in the mirror then hurriedly you copy his message and sending it before place your phone on the toilet seat and stepping into the warm water that cascaded down on you. As you reach for your body wash your phone pings, choosing to ignore it you begin washing yourself staring with your chest and working your way down. As you begin to wash your stomach your phone pings again and you smirk deciding to check it. Your stomach dropped as you open it. A blurry picture of Michaels cock occupied your screen along with the words ‘on purpose.’  


Dropping your towel your hands go to your wetness slowly massaging it. You position the phone where its directly facing you and press the record button. Moaning you slip digit between your folds and into your heat. You groan as you curl the digit and it brushes over your g-spot, repeating the process until your legs are shaking and you begin to feel wetness drip down your thigh. You remove your finger and place it in your mouth as you stop the video savoring the taste of your own juices. You continually stroke yourself as the message sends, moaning when you see the text bubble indicating he is typing.  


‘whore.’ The word flashes across your screen and echoes throughout your mind. Without much thought you pressed the call button. The phone seemed to ring forever before finally stopping.  


“I’m a whore Michael?” You ask lowly, as you rub your leaking clit. The line is silent aside from a low puff of air. You could not help but imagine him standing somewhere, cock out for the world to see, stroking himself to the mere though of you.  


“Seems like you’re the whore to me,” You moan slipping your fingers into your hole. “after all you’re the one somewhere touching yourself to the sound of my voice and a crappy video of me playing with myself.” You know your getting him worked up now, you can hear his usual controlled breathing very obviously pick up.  


“Too bad you can’t be here,” You moan adding another finger and increasing the speed. “id love to feel that thick cock of yours pulsing in my tight little hole right now. I bet you’d like that too wouldn’t you Michael. You’d like to be balls deep in my fucking cunt drilling me like there is no tomorrow.” You know it’s a dangerous game you’re playing right now but your too far gone at this point to even care.  


“Maybe I should just use my dildo instead, and make you watch. Yeah, that’s what I should do, play with my twat, make a mess out of myself, while you watch with your pathetic little cock out.” By the time you fully register what you just said he hangs up. Fear immediately washes over you making you to shiver. Quickly you turn off the shower and step out and wrapping yourself in a towel.  


The sound of the door slamming against the wall echoed through the entire house. Your breathing became uneven as the sound of his boots came up the stairs. Standing against the door in hopes it would slow him down you began to plea.  


With one forceful shove of the door, you’re on the ground.  


“Michael, please don’t. I wasn’t thinking, I really wasn’t. I was too into the heat of the moment to realize what I was actually saying.” You stammer out as your eyes meet. Your words do nothing. He reaches down and pulls you to your feet by your hair, slamming you down onto the sink. Yanking the towel from around your naked body, you feel his length rub against your ass from behind the coveralls. Unzipping the garment, he waste no time violently shoving himself into your slick, earning a loud scream. Mercilessly he begins to pound into you at an unforgiving pace, his hands making themselves to your face; one covering your mouth and the other gripping harshly at your throat forcing you to look up at yourself in the semi-foggy mirror.  


“P-please.” You manage to yelp out through his fingers. You’re not sure what your begging for but you know you want more of whatever it is he’s willing to give you. Grunting he begins to stroke faster. The lack of oxygen makes your lungs to burn, and you like it. You like it all. The feeling of him inside of you, the burn, everything. The sensations become all to much for your being and with a groan your cream all around his length. His thrust become sloppy and his cock twitches from within your walls, as he fills your insides with his warm seed. Riding out his orgasm in short choppy thrust he removes his hands from your throat and mouth and instead moves them to your nipples, pinching them between his index and middle fingers. A few deep breaths from you both, and you both finally regain your consciousness. You whine as he pulls himself from within you allowing you to leak freely onto the already wet bathroom floor. Pulling something from his pockets he places it on the sink beside your right arm.  


Its his phone. Well, what’s left of it at least. It’s all crushed up. Shaking your head, you think to yourself ‘What a waste of money.’


End file.
